


部长啊部长

by fiammanda



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 明星或许会陨落，但传奇不会，理想不会。





	部长啊部长

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh Captain, My Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423834) by [KarenChiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang). 



> 是读后感（？

忍足专程打电话来就为了吐槽他。

这么多年虽不至于场场关注，但四大球场的决赛，迹部真的是每场亲至。

他的网球里有他的理想。他们所有人的理想。

\---

若是有余暇，他们俩也会一起打一场。坐办公室的董事长自然是再也赢不了国际级选手了，不过也并非毫无招架之力，六局里倒还能拿下两三局。

而且手冢一向是尽全力的。面对任何比赛。

\---

他手里的拍子飞掉的时候，迹部心里一惊。

不过他很快就放下了心。

你会找到新的旅途。

\---

明星陨落。

体育版首页上的副标题。

迹部随手把报纸丢开了。

\---

明星或许会陨落，但传奇不会，理想不会。

你不会。

\---

手塚国光独自走出机场，拿掉墨镜抬头看一眼太阳。风吹动他的头发，他拖着箱子扬手叫计程车，但一辆豪华得吓人的私家车挡在他面前。

“欢迎回家，手冢国光。”

\---

欢迎回来，部长。

 

END 


End file.
